Abyss of a Smile
by mistradea
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dan ide yang bertengger di otak tentang Harry dan Ginny. 4: Ginny tak pernah percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama. AU.
1. days

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling, 1997.

Warning: HarryGinny, OOC, set time: 2007.

.

**Abyss of a Smile**

— _sketsa pertama_

.

Bahkan sebelum ia memasuki Hogwarts, hari-hari Harry James Potter tak pernah berada dalam status normal.

Meskipun ia menyalahkan keluarga Dursley yang telah membuat hari-hari masa kecilnya tak ada ubahnya dengan seorang gelandangan. Tidur di dalam lemari, mengenakan seragam bekas, dan secara tak langsung menjadi pembantu di rumah mereka.

Saat ia memasuki sekolah itu pun, hari-harinya bukannya membaik melainkan menukik tajam layaknya seperti tebing. Lebih tak normal, aneh, dan penuh bahaya. Bayangkan saja, pada tahun pertama ia telah mendapat masalah; batu bertuah.

Semuanya memuncak ketika — di mana seharusnya menjadi — tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. Katakan saja ini adalah tahun terburuk. Jika kau menganggap menjadi buronan nomor satu Kementerian Sihir, menerobos masuk ke Gringotts, menunggangi naga, dan pengalaman lainnya termasuk hal terakhir yang kauinginkan di dunia ini.

Setelah itu, keadaan bukannya membaik melainkan memburuk.

Harry kerap kali menemukan lusinan buket bunga dan hadiah beserta surat cinta — mereka sepertinya mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia telah menikah — bertumpuk di mejanya di Kantor Auror. Ia bisa bertahan dengan hal itu. Yang tak bisa ia tahan adalah serbuan orang-orang yang mengaku merupakan penggemar beratnya, menunggunya tiba di ruangannya setiap hari.

Ron, sahabatnya, sama sekali tidak membantu. Pria berambut merah itu justru menggerutu ketika Harry menceritakannya mengenai ini (_"Mengapa hanya kau yang dianggap penyelamat? Aku kan ada bersamamu waktu itu, jadi otomatis aku juga adalah penyelamat!"_).

Harry tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia akan menjalani hari-harinya yang seperti ini tanpa kecupan selamat pagi dari Ginny beserta kata-kata lembutnya yang selalu menyemangatinya.

Wanita itu hanya akan tertawa ketika ia menceritakan mengenai ini, lalu mengatakan _itulah resiko mengapa engkau menyelamatkan dunia sihir, Harry _sambil nyengir. Kemudian ia akan mengecupnya dengan lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, membisikkan _aku mencintaimu, selamat bekerja, jangan terlambat pulang_.

Harry tak pernah membayangkan hal-hal kecil seperti itulah yang mendorongnya untuk mampu menjalani hari-harinya.

.

_Niatnya mau buat fluff dengan gaya menulis yang baru. Tapi entah kenapa nyasar jauh jadi begini. Heh. Saya memang authoress gagal OTL._

_Jadi, Abyss ini jadi tempat pemublishan drabble-drabble saya yang gagal bermetamorfosis jadi oneshot/?. Hohoho. Omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun untuk JK Rowling dan Harry Potter! 3_


	2. photos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling, 1997.

Warning: HarryGinny, OOC, set time: 2007.

.

**Abyss of a Smile**

— _sketsa kedua_

.

Ia tak pernah menyadari arti pentingnya sebuah foto hingga saat ini.

Ginny saat itu sedang membongkar lemari arsip mereka, dengan tujuan untuk merapikannya dengan baik. Saat itu, ketika sedang menata letak arsip Quidditch miliknya dan arsip pekerjaan Harry, Ginny tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah album foto.

Sampul album itu tampak sangat sederhana, sebuah bunga anggrek berwarna putih dengan warna ungu di tengahnya, terlapisi oleh debu

Wanita itu mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu mengusap sampul album itu, menyingkirkan lapisan debunya. Jemarinya bergerak membuka album itu, dan fotonya dan Harry, ketika mengunjungi Hogsmeade bersama untuk pertama kalinya menyambut.

Bibirnya melengkung ke atas mengingat hal ini. Lalu, ia membalik halamannya dan kembali fotonya bersama Harry sedang berdansa di pinggir danau.

Tiap-tiap halaman diisi dengan fotonya bersama Harry, dan tiap kali membalikkan halaman, Ginny merasa hangat dan senyumannya makin melebar.

Lengan seseorang tiba-tiba merengkuhnya dari belakang dan kehangatan dan rasa aman yang sering dipancarkan oleh seseorang yang ia cintai menyambut tubuhnya.

"Hei," sapanya.

Ginny menutup matanya, berusaha menikmati tiap detik yang terlewati. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya, membiarkannya tenggelam lebih dalam, ke dalam pelukan Harry James Potter. "Hei."

.

_Awalnya saya rasa fic ini punya potensial, tapi semuanya digagalkan karena tiba-tiba mood saya hilang. Heh. Dan lagi, endingnya dipaksakan. Huh. Belum lagi bahasa yang saya pake itu... Bahasa picisan. Aaaaargh._


	3. fear

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling, 1997.

Warning: HarryGinny, OOC, plotholes maybe?

.

**Abyss of a Smile**

— _sketsa ketiga_

.

Harry merasa tak pernah takut akan apapun. Saat ia masih berada di pengawasan Dursley, ia sama sekali tak pernah takut pada Paman Vernon, Bibi Petunia, Dudley dan teman-temannya, bahkan hukuman dikurung di lemarinya. Ia tak pernah takut akan guru-guru di sekolahnya, tak pernah takut mendapat nilai merah, juga tak takut jika ia dimarahi.

Menginjak umurnya yang ketiga belas, Harry baru menyadari ketakutannya, dementor—atau yang dikatakan oleh Profesor Lupin; ketakutan itu sendiri.

Seiring berjalannya waktu dan bertambahnya usia, serta bertambahnya pengalaman, Harry menemukan dirinya paling takut akan kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Yang paling pertama adalah Sirius, satu-satunya keluarga dan orang yang paling dikasihinya. Yang Harry lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri meninggal di hadapannya.

Memori itu adalah memori yang paling menyakitkan yang ia miliki.

Dan karena itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Kemudian, tiga tahun berlalu, dan saat itulah Harry benar-benar mengetahui apa yang ia takutkan.

Ketika Ginny hampir saja terkena kutukan yang dilontarkan Bellatrix Lestrange, ketika ia nyaris saja terkena—Harry merasa tubuhnya lumpuh dan pikirannya memberontak, menyuruh tubuhnya bergerak agar _melindungi Ginny segera, karena ia tak sanggup kehilangan yang ia cintai lagi_—

Saat itulah Harry benar-benar tahu apa yang paling ia takuti. Kehilangan Ginny.

.

_Heh. Maunya buat angsty dengan latar Pertempuran Hogwarts, tapi inilah yang terjadi ene;;; saya benar-benar gagal._

_By the way, thanks buat yang udah baca dan/atau me-review 3 Saya memang agak canggung bersosialisasi dengan, um, "organic-living forms" (Heroes of Olympus, anyone?)._


	4. love (at the first sight)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling, 1997.

Warning: HarryGinny, OOC, AU.

.

**Abyss of a Smile**

— _sketsa keempat_

.

Ginny tak pernah percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hal tersebut tergolong mustahil baginya, sebab pandangan merujuk pada tampang, dan kriteria Ginny untuk pasangannya bukanlah hanya tampang melainkan sikap, kepribadian, dan segala macamnya.

Dan teman-temannya nampaknya tak menerima alasan "logis" Ginny, mengatakan wanita itu tidak pernah merasakan cinta dan mereka akan melanjutkan dengan menerangkan dengan sepenuh hati bahwa cinta itu tak mengenal teori dan blah, blah, blah.

Yang sekarang membuat wanita itu terjererumus dalam sebuah kondisi di mana kawan kerjanya, Parvati Patil, sedang menerangkan mengenai keminimuman kisah cinta Ginny.

Walaupun terkadang wanita berambut merah itu kesal dengan hal ini—sudah berapa banyak teman kantornya menceramahinya mengenai cinta?—Ginny, menjadi seorang kawan yang baik, tetap saja menerima ceramahan itu dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kenapa dan mulutnya yang menjawab tiap-tiap pertanyaan dengan otomatis—biasanya hanya berkisar antara "apa kau mengerti?". Namun untuk kali ini, ia harus memotong serentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Parvati segera, atau ia akan terlambat menemui seorang klien.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Parvati," potong Ginny sambil mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum—sedikit dipaksakan, namun ia yakin Parvati tidak akan memperhatikannya. "Pak Diggory memintaku menemui seorang klien saat ini, dan ia akan memenggalku jika aku terlambat dalam pertemuan ini. Mengingat agenda ini adalah agenda amat penting baginya," sambungnya.

Parvati hanya mendengus dengan gusar sambil mengayunkan telapak tangannya. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya. "Baiklah, baiklah, Ginevra," katanya pada akhirnya, "tapi jangan harap kau bisa kabur dariku."

Ginny tertawa, namun mengumpat dalam hati.

.

Ketika Ginny tiba di lobi perusahaan, ia tak melihat wajah yang tidak familiar. Ada Luna di meja resepsionis, dengan senyumnya dan rambut pirangnya yang diikat satu. Wanita itu nampang sedang membaca sebuah majalah dengan posisi terbalik sambil bersenandung pelan.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya untuk kesekian kalinya, Ginny mencapai suatu konklusi bahwa klien itu belum datang.

Sementara arlojinya menunjukkan waktu telah mencapai pukul dua, yakni pukul di mana mereka harus bertemu.

Ginny menggerutu. Namun setidaknya lebih baik menunggu di lobi dibanding mendengar celotehan Par—

"Apa kamu yang diminta Diggory untuk menyambutku?" Sebuah suara dalam dan serak khas laki-laki menggema di lobi membuat Ginny terlonjak. Wanita itu sontak berbalik dan menatap sepasang mata hijau yang jernih. Otak wanita itu mendadak mengalami gangguan dan yang mampu ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah; _oh sial, sial, sial, sial._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pemilik mata hijau itu terdengar khawatir dan Ginny menangkap pandangan cemas bercampur geli di balik sepasang mata itu.

Ginny tak menyadari bahwa ia telah terjatuh dalam—ke dalam sepasang mata hijau memikat itu dan, apakah ini yang disebut Parvati sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama?

.

_..._

_/headbang/ /headdesk/ /headshot(?)/_

_;u;a_

_Selepas paragraf pertama, saya beneran tidak tahu apa yang harus diketik selanjutnya. Serius. Jadi setelah berpikir sejenak, AU!kantor kedengaran keren dan jadilah yang satu ini. Saya tahu kedengaran ga masuk akal sama sekali dan picisan, tapi setidaknya... jadi kan? /plak._

_Um, oke._

_**Guest-san**__: Samwa-samwa~! /plak/ Yay ;u;b HarryGinny kan dikit, juga di fandom English ._.b_

_**Lillyan-flo-san**__: And that's why these are called drabbles! '3')b /ditendang/ Saya kelamaan hiatus, jadi lupa(?) gimana buat one-shot ;n;a /alasan /plak._

_**Ginevra Potter-san**__: Yay :3_

_**Guest-san**__: Here you go :)_


End file.
